Beyond Forgetting
by jo-chan
Summary: Torn apart by the loss of memory and family, Yuki and Tohru soon find themselves face to face: as roomates in college-- in an all-girl's dormitory no less! ^_^ Pls R&R!
1. Deep in My Mind

===============================

Beyond Forgetting

===============================

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Disclaimers: I pray every night that someday, Fruits Basket and all its wonderful characters would belong to me-- but alas, Takaya Natsuki is the rightful creator of it all. ^_^

Chapter 1- Deep in My Mind

=============

__

They were young, both at 18 years of age and they had the world seemingly at their feet because high school graduation was but a month away. But fate seemed to have other plans for the two of them...

"Stay out of my business," the boy said, his low tone of voice betrayed by the anger that made it shake. His silvery hair shone in the darkness as he sat in the car, driving tensely, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly in tension.

"No! I can't let him continue hurting you-- I--" the girl cried out, her long brown hair flying in the open window of the passenger seat.

"I just need to stay over there so that I could go to college. They're not hurting me," the boy lied, the fear gripping his heart taking his concentration off the road.

The girl unbuckled her seat-belt to turn to the guy more fully, her small hand reaching out to touch his taut face gently. "I can't let Akito-san hurt you-- I know he will Yuki... I can't live with myself if I let you go to him tonight..." the girl whispered, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Honda-san..." the boy murmured, his eyes leaving the road completely.

"I-- I--lo--" the girl began to say but her eyes suddenly widened in fear when a speeding car coming from the left side of the street drove straight at them in full speed. 

"YUKI!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him, making Yuki transform into a mouse as Tohru tried to shield his smaller form with her body.

There was a sickening crunch of metal, an impact that made the night shudder in pain and disbelief. The car Yuki and Tohru rode, after the violent collision, spun around and rolled over twice. 

There was a brief flash of memory-- a small yellow car, with the picture of Tohru's mother flashed and then the rooftop scene where Yuki was telling Tohru how cute he found her... And then, there was only darkness.

A small white mouse, its purple eyes still dazed from the crash looked up and saw blood everywhere, on the seat, on the steering wheel, and then-- 

"HONDA-SAN!" 

================================

For a moment, I thought I could forget you.

For a moment, I thought I could still the 

restlessness of my heart. I thought the past

could no loner haunt me-- nor hurt me.

How wrong I was!

================================

"Earth to Tohru, Earth to Tohru! Where in the seven holy high hells have you been?" irritably said Uo, her blond hair hanging over her shoulder as she held up a huge carton box filled with stuff.

"HOE!" cried Tohru, jumping up from her messy bed as she gazed at Uo who looked disgruntled.

"I've been knocking at your door for 10 minutes, carrying some of the stuff you left at my apartment, are you all right?" asked Uo as she unceremoniously dumped the box she was carrying at Tohru's feet. There were huge changes in both girls, changes only time can bring. Uo had filled out, making the former gangster a potential seductress. Tohru had filled out as well, although not as immensely as Uo had but maturity added a warm glow to her flawless features, making her look less as a waif and more of a woman. 

A huge sweat-drop decorated Tohru's head. She laughed nervously, trying to think of an excuse. "Well- I, ah..." began Tohru as she scratched her head at the same time. Uo, her face turning serious, sat down beside her friend. Their contrast couldn't have been more pronounced-- Uo was wearing a leather mini-skirt with a silver belt and pink-beaded top while Tohru was dressed in fit denims and a yellow T-shirt.

"Ano-- I'm really sorry I can't be your dorm mate here at Tokyo U," said Uo, looking embarrassed.

Tohru smiled widely. "Don't worry about it Uo-chan! I was informed that a late enrollee here at the University will be taking your slot here at the all female dormitory," assured Tohru her smile growing wider as she reached for a small piece of paper somewhere in the clutter of her bed. She pulled out the scrap of paper with a flourish. "And guess what-- your boyfriend is one of the Sohma's right?"

Warily, Uo nodded. "Is this about me moving in with him? Don't worry, you don't have to watch over me you know-- I can take care of myself."

"Iie, iie. What I meant is that, my new roommate is a Sohma!" clarified Tohru, her eyes curving into a smile. She grinned at the look of astonishment on Uo's face. 

"Realllly.... A Sohma? The only Sohma's I know who is on the same batch as us is Sohma Kyou and the Prince. I can't think of any other Sohma's who might also be a freshman here at Tokyo U," remarked Uo.

Tohru tapped her finger against her chin. She never really got to know Sohma Kyou although he was her classmate until graduation. Although the red-head would often be talking to Uo, he seemed to avoid Tohru or generally ignore her. As for Sohma Yuki-- the High School Prince was too far out of her reach to be even considered an acquaintance! 

"Well... Mizukani-sensei said that my room mate is certainly a Sohma-- " worriedly said Tohru, wondering if maybe the name Sohma was only a typographical error. 

"So what's her name?" asked Uo curiously.

"Sohma--" said Tohru as she paused. 

"Sohma Yuka," said Tohru, smiling in anticipation of making friends with an unknown girl.

***

"I feel like a proud parent," said Shigure sentimentally as he watched Kyou and Yuki loading their bags in the car. There were sweat-drops on the two guys' heads but they generally ignored the dog. Hatori rolled his eyes at his long-time friend as he patted the dog's back.

"AHH, YUKI! Here's the latest fashion of my OTOKO ROMANCE collection! I want you to have this in college, this will no doubt, help you make friends," exclaimed Ayame, thrusting a pink valise into his brother's arms. In his haste, a fluffy white apron fell out and seeing it, Kyou snickered.

"Oi Kuso nezumi, I bet you will be using that!" said Kyou, smug at the fact that he would be staying with Kagura throughout college will Yuki has to suffer living in a dorm. Kyo had absolutely refused to live with Yuki in Kagura's pad. 

A vein ticked in Yuki's forehead. "Urusai," he said, crossing his arms. Everyone was so happy and excited for his and Kyou's going off to college but he found his mind wandering in the last few days. 

"Daijoubu Yuki?" asked Hatsuharu, seeing Yuki's distant expression.

Startled, Yuki looked at his cousin and forced a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"So who will be driving the car?" asked Hatori.

Kagura popped up beside their group. "I volunteered to drive but Yu-chan got worried that I might get mad at Kyou and allow our van to crash," said the girl.

Yuki shook his head, not even wanting to voice out his trepidation in riding a car. He turned away instead to carefully secure his mountain bike inside the van.

Kyou sighed and raised a hand. "All right, I'll drive the stupid car!"

"It's a van, you stupid cat," corrected Yuki.

"NANI?" asked Kyou, his hackles rising in anger. "You're just afrai--"

"Yuki, have you filled out the application form for your dormitory slot?" interrupted Hatori, diverting everyone's attention.

Yuki turned to an innocent looking Shigure. "You filled it out for me since you're my guardian right?"

With a serious expression on his face, Shigure nodded. "Aa. Have fun in college Yuki," said Shigure before he handed a digital camera to Yuki. "This is for luck," said Shigure with a sly wink as Yuki gazed at the camera in bafflement.

"You'll see," explained Shigure.

"YU-CHAN! HAYAKU! LET'S GO TO COLLEGE!" yelled Kagura from the passenger seat of the van.

Yuki nodded at Shigure, managed to escape his brother's smothering arms, evade Hatsuharu's kiss and shake Hatori's hand. He sprinted over to the back-seat, his eyes looking excited as well. "Let's go!"

"YUKI!" called Shigure as the mouse leaned out of the car window to gaze at his cousin.

Shigure gave a sly wink and an evil-sounding cackle as he tossed a shiny foil to Yuki who caught it readily. As Yuki gazed in horror at the condom he held in his hand, Shigure called out, "For protection!"

And the sleek blue FORD van sped off, the Sohma's laughter behind them and the genuine prayer that the cat and the mouse find their true selves in college. 

TBC

****

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san!!!! Here's another fic, hope you all liked it! Anyway, please review! Don't be a free-loader and review the author's chapter (hey, that rhymes!) ^_^ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Jo-chan would really be happy if reviews reach 15 and up. God Bless and ja ne! More comedy on the next chapters, I just needed to set the foundation of this story.


	2. You Had Me At Whoa!

Chapter 2- You Had Me At-- WHOA!

=================

__

The sirens were deafening. 

"Hatori! Hatori! How's Yuki? Will Tohru live?" asked a hysterical voice. It was Momiji and for once, the young man was in tears, his cheerful face beset by anxiety and fear.

The doctor didn't answer, merely tended to Yuki, who was wrapped snugly in a blanket, in a state of shock. 

Meanwhile the ambulance sped away, with it a young girl's broken body. Grim-faced paramedics and Sohma Kyo, his eyes tormented by helplessness and anger rode in the ambulance, keeping company with the girl known as Honda Tohru, her angelic face battered by the accident and with injuries too numerous to ascertain at this point. And she had pulse was barely there as the paramedics team fought to save her life.

Yuki's silvery eyes were blank and empty, still lost within his mind, seeing only the girl who saved him, at the expense of her own life. In his mouse form then, he had been sickened by the sight of so much blood and his meager voice called out one name. "Honda-sa--" whispered Yuki, making an attempt to get up, the blanket falling away to reveal a chest covered with blood. So much blood-- but it was not his, it was Tohru's.

Hatori restrained Yuki, for his cousin was not only in the state of shock but his subsequent transformation left him half-naked as well. Momiji's timely arrival had saved Yuki from nudity but the rabbit had only enough time to help Yuki into his pants before the ambulance arrived.

"Honda-san?" said Yuki hoarsely, his eyes suddenly realizing the situation. 

"Calm down Yuki... it will be all right.." murmured Hatori and even in his ears, his words rang false.

"You're lying!" shouted Yuki, his eyes blazing as he gazed at himself in agony and self-loathing. "She's dead! I killed her!" cried Yuki in anguish, feeling himself teetering on the edge of insanity.

"Yu-chan, stop--" said Kagura, agonized for her cousin's pain. Her superior boar's strength held back the young man who was twisting and flailing, heaving with his pain. 

"Yuki!" cried Ayame as he reached out to his brother but Yuki lashed out, his kick throwing Ayame a few feet away. Hatsuharu, with tears streaming down his face fought to subdue Yuki's hysteria. "Yuki, please come back," he whispered. But Yuki paid no heed.

Shigure, who had joined in restraining Yuki now only saw the face of a stranger in Yuki's anguish and self-destruction. "Hatori!" shouted Shigure, his voice breaking. 

The doctor, without another word, went over to Yuki who was being held down by Hatsuharu, Kagura and Shigure. Yuki's eyes were wild with grief and self-loathing and Hatori knew there was only one course left for him. 

As the Souma family's doctor, it was his duty to protect his patients-- his family. And with a heavy heart, Hatori placed his hand over Yuki's eyes and quietly asked for forgiveness.

==========================================

For the past, no matter how distant, is as

much a part of me as life itself. And you are

a part of that life. You are so much a part of me--

of my dreams, my early hopes, my youth and my ambitions-

that in all my tasks, I can't help remembering you.

Many little delights and things remind me of you.

===========================================

"Bye-bye Yu-chan! Have fun!" called out Kagura as she waved from the van speeding away from the dormitory Yuki was facing.

"Yeah, blow yourself you damned rat," shouted Kyou with a snicker as Yuki turned angrily to make a rude gesture at the departing van.

But that was two hours ago and Yuki can feel a raging headache budding in his temple. How much of a mess can one walk into in less than an hour? Up until this point, Yuki never really thought about that question or was even remotely interested but now-- now he knew.

__

THAT STUPID DOG PUT ME IN AN ALL FEMALE DORMINTORY! 

The headache was becoming markedly worse as he recalled the pandemonium that ensued the minute he walked into the dormitory's front hall. Pandemonium was actually putting the events of what had happened lightly. "_The rose colored front door and flowers all over the place should have been a dead give-away but no-- I had to trust that perverted hound," _thought Yuki in extreme frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that he should be acting all polite and gentlemanly in front of the dormitory's headmistress but he couldn't help himself, everything was so screwed.

He winced as he remembered some of the highlights. What he walked into a few hours ago was what some males would describe as paradise. Gorgeous, young females in various states of dress, undress or grunge dress. Most of them were talking about a surprising topic-- sex. He nearly fainted walking into that scene. Although what was being paraded so casually in front of him could be defined as every man's wet dream, all of it was a Sohma man's nightmare. He can feel the transformation hovering on the edge of his consciousness feeling highly excited (agitated?) as he was feeling right now.

A female, with huge breasts walked up to him and gave him a heart-stopping smile. "Hey there gal, my name's Hikari, are you by any chance my roommate?" the girl said.

Yuki only managed to nod, as everything else was frozen. The girl smiled wider, "Great! I've been waiting for my roommate for the longest time! I've been waiting to assign room chores and--" chattered the girl as she walked ahead, Yuki numbly following behind her.

A few steps up and more scantily clad females later, with Hikari keeping up a steady chatter, the girl turned to Yuki with a frown. "You're very quiet... but I guess that's good right? I mean, we're in room 327 and that's pretty close to the dorm mistress' room," observed Hikari.

Looking away from another drop-dead gorgeous girl who just passed by him, Yuki managed to say, "I'm in room 278." 

Hikari frowned, her green eyes narrowing. "Oh so you're not my roommate then...and you have such a weird voice.... and one more thing," she said, pausing as she looked at Yuki critically.

Sweating visibly, Yuki stammered, "Er, my voice has always been like this... I mean..."

"You have pretty small breasts.... you must be awfully flat-chested.... or maybe... your bra just too tight," said Hikari as she suddenly pressed her hands against Yuki's chest.

In panic, Yuki tried to move away, "No!"

"You're not wearing a bra---" began Hikari, a troubled frown on her face as Yuki turned even paler.

Comprehension slowly dawned on the young woman. "You're a guy!" she shrieked.

And with that, the whole dormitory erupted. He began wincing, recalling that in his panic, he accidentally knocked Hikari away, afraid that she would hug him, accidentally shoving away two other girls who were running and had walked into a brown-haired girl who was taking a bath in second floor. 

Even in his state of shock, panic and general embarrassment, the girl in the shower seemed vaguely familiar and he remembered staring at the girl's creamy skin and curves before he got knocked unconscious by a picture frame the shrieking girl had thrown. And the rest as they say, is history.

"STOP FROWNING AT ME MR. SOHMA!" barked the stern-faced woman who was the dormitory mistress as Yuki sat in front of her, shame-faced and nursing a headache.

"Do you realized the trouble and utter embarrassment you have caused in the last hour? Hikari-san has a bruise on her face because she hit the door when you pushed her away and Honda-san, the girl whom you peeped into is very overwrought by your perversity," scolded the dormitory mistress, her rather large arms folded angrily over her massive chest.

Yuki gulped. _Honda-san? Unless he was mistaken, that was the name of his supposed roommate. _He bowed his head, "Gomen nasai Tachi-san---"

"Sorry is not going to cut it Mr. Sohma. I would have expected more from a young man of your good repute, not a pervert who schemes to be put in an all-female dormitory to corrupt the minds and flesh of my innocent---" cut in Ukano Tachi, her frown growing more ferocious than ever.

"But my guardian placed me here!" exclaimed Yuki in defense. 

"Nevertheless you should not have pretended you were a girl and misled others into showing more than they would have wanted to show to a man," contradicted Tachi.

Yuki held his hands up in surrender. "I am not a villain Tachi-san. And I do apologize for all the chaos I've caused, truly, I have no interests in females--"

"So you're gay then?" interrupted Tachi her brow rising a good inch. 

Yuki flushed in anger and embarrassment. He damned Shigure a hundred more times in his mind and pictured putting the dog in a pound. He tried to answer as evenly as he could, "I don't think I can stand for such assumptions on my character--"

"Are you gay or not?" insisted Tachi, her expression unmovable and indifferent to Yuki's rather cute looking hang-dog expression mixed with a goodly dose of frustration. Tachi smiled inwardly as she pressed her attack, "I heard from some people here who have graduated from your High school that you were in fact called 'Prince'. Well Mr. Sohma, you are no longer in high school and don't expect your charms to work here and for your grave perversity to be excused."

Yuki's hands clenched, "I am not a pervert Tachi-san. If you would but arrange my next dormitory, since you're the one who placed me as Sohma Yuka, I'd go on my way and this whole fracas will be forgotten."

Ukano Tachi had never enjoyed a day as much as this one. Although it was really very obvious from the young Sohma's behavior that he's quite a decent chap, she intended to ensure that Yuki would know his place in the dormitory-- since he'll still be staying here for the semester until the necessary arrangements are made. 

The university manager had said earlier in the phone conversation that since Sohma Yuki is from a powerful family and since he's records are clean, there was no harm in letting the young man stay in Rose Dormitory until adequate lodgings have been arranged. Since Rose Dormitory is the most comfortable and only vacant dormitory around 8 miles of the whole campus, Sohma Yuki was unfortunately stuck in an all-female dormitory, with the authorities' consent.

With a grave expression on her face, Tachi leaned forward, her level black eyes boring into Yuki's gaze. "I'm afraid Mr. Sohma, that there are certain incidents that are beyond forgetting..."

Yuki paled imperceptibly and asked, "How can I make it up? I swear I won't bother you--"

"Bathroom duty Mr. Sohma. I'm afraid that since Rose Dormitory is still your college residence, you'll be penalized by being this dormitory's janitor..." announced Tachi, laughing aloud as Yuki's face was a comic picture of anime horror, complete with dot-eyes and a blue line across his face.

**********

With her cheeks still aflame after the bathroom incident, Tohru talked to her mother's photograph which she had placed on the window-sill. 

"Okaasan, I'm so embarrassed! A guy walked in on me while I was taking a shower! And the guy if I'm not mistaken is Sohma Yuki! The Prince of my High School! Oh no Okaasan, I hurt him pretty badly with your frame but that's what he gets for being such a sukebe! I never would have thought that Sohma-kun is a peeping tom!" said Tohru in a rush, her words jumbled as she ranted over the earlier circus. 

She jumped up and began pacing around the room. "The jerk! He could have turned his back and walked out the bathroom when he came in but no--- he had to stand there and stare at me!" ranted Tohru, feeling strangely agitated, her skin feeling tingly, her entire nerves strumming, feeling very alive since graduation. She had met a car accident five months ago and she almost didn't make to the graduation but thankfully, she recuperated very quickly and had no side-effects. But a strange lethargy would overwhelm her from time to time, so does an occasional headache.

A knock sounded on the door, forcing Tohru out of her thoughts.

"Hai?" called out Tohru as she walked over the room's perimeter.

"It's Tachi-san, Honda-san, I have to talk to you."

Tohru sighed as she pulled the door open for the dormitory mistress. "Konnichiwa Tachi-san, I'm sorry for all the commotion awhile ago, I sure hope that I don't have a criminal case for attempted homicide on the peeping pervert," said Tohru wryly.

Ukano Tachi grinned and said, "No, you're free Honda-san. But I'm afraid you're no longer single..."

Tohru's eyes widened, twinges of a headache starting. "Excuse me?" inquired Tohru.

Tachi seemed to realize the error in her words and clarified, "You have a new roommate."

"I see... will Hikari-san be moving in with me then? I heard that her roommate is not yet here so we could bunk in together an--" said Tohru carefully.

Tachi stepped aside, moving her huge bulk to reveal a person behind her. "Honda-san, I would like you to meet Sohma Yuki, your new/predestined/not so unfamiliar roommate," announced Tachi, an unholy grin lighting her face.

Yuki stepped forward, a sheepish expression on his face. "Gomen nasa---"

With color climbing up her cheeks, Tohru stared at the young man, her classmate, a potential friend and tried to think of nice calming things and not the sudden storm of emotions in her chest. 

"Hello," said Tohru briefly, smiling slightly before she slammed the door with a loud bang on Sohma Yuki's face.

Tachi let loose the laughter she'd been trying to stop. "Bwahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tachi as a dull flush climbed up Yuki's face.

"I said I was sorry," mumbled Yuki, looking shame-faced and at the same time guilty and frustrated.

"My dear boy, it takes more than 'sorry' to make up for gawking at Honda-san's nudity the way you did awhile ago. Strange, I always thought that Honda-san was the epitome of kindness. I don't think she liked you very well..." explained Tachi, amused.

"You're deliberately making this harder for me!" yelped Yuki.

"True, true. But what's a headmistress to do for the only guy in the whole dormitory?" said Tachi equably.

"How about cutting me some slack," suggested Yuki behind his breath which Tachi heard but only raised an eyebrow at. Yuki took a silent breath, steeling his nerves. He raised his hand and knocked once more. "Honda-san, this is Sohma Yuki. I'm truly sorry for what happened earlier. I swear I'm not a pervert. But you're being unfair by locking me out, this is now my room too and I have a really bad headache so I'm coming in!" called Yuki from other side. 

There was no answer. Yuki tried to twist the doorknob and sighed when he realized it was still locked. Tachi, who was watching chuckled once more. "I'll leave you to your fate now Mr. Sohma," said Tachi, humming a little as she walked away.

Yuki knocked once more, trying to ignore the curious looks and indignant looks he was getting from the occupants of the other rooms. He twisted the doorknob once more and when it didn't give, he began to feel irritation at his stubborn roommate. 

"I'm going inside now Honda-san," he yelled, as he exerted more pressure. When the door didn't budge, he walked a few feet away to gain momentum. "Yosh," he muttered as he ran towards the closed door. But right before his shoulder could hit the door, Tohru opened the door, sending Yuki barreling clumsily inside.

"Whoa!" cried Yuki as he tried to keep from falling down only to trip at one of the boxes scattered around. 

"Hello there roommate," said Tohru, grinning a little. But it was not purely a welcoming grin. It had contained shades of mischief and deviltry. Looks like Uo's influence this last few months have finally rubbed off, she's not the same Honda Tohru in High School and she's not going to let a pervert like Sohma have an easy time of it living with her. 

TBC

==========

Beyond Forgetting

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction by Jo-chan

Chapter 2- You Had Me At-- Whoa!

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm quite sorry for the late update, I've been really busy, even thought its summer. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one, your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. I hope this chapter provides some of the answers you've been asking me but for the rest, I'd prefer to keep other secrets until the next few chapters. Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! By the way, if some of my readers are also into writing Furuba fics, I have recently started a website which hosts anime fanfictions, I would really appreciate contributions. Email me at joan_g1014@yahoo.com or visit my site www.angelfire.com/anime5/reverie_archive for more details.


	3. The Day the Sohma's Came

Chapter 3- The Day the Sohma's Came

===========

__

The only sound was the beeping of heart machines and the hiss of the air support.

And Hatori had finished the deed Everything was forgotten.

"Uotani-san, arigato gozaimasu for your time. I believe you have mentioned all the names I would need to complete my task. Do not worry about your friend Honda-san, she is a very strong young lady, she will survive this accident," said Hatori, effecting a solicitous doctor's calm. His practice was mainly only for the Sohma family, but in this case, under Akito's orders, he was on a very special mission.

Uo blinked. She shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts from day-dreams. She looked around the room and saw Tohru's grandfather asleep. Strange... she could have sworn that Honda-ojisan was talking a minute ago and that the good-looking doctor with somber eyes was across the room from her. "Uh... hai. I know Tohru will make it through if not for her mother then for--" said Uo, pausing, knitting her brows together as she sought a name she knew she should be saying. 

Hatori merely raised a brow, waiting for Uo to finish. Uo gave a sheepish laugh and said, "Gomen, my mind was wandering... I could have sworn... that well, anyway, thank you for dropping by to check on Tohru sensei."

Hatori gave an enigmatic look and replied, "I was only following orders. Ja ne."

And Hatori walked out of the room, meeting all the other Jyuunishi waiting fearfully outside the corridor. When they saw Hatori, Kyou, who was pale-faced asked frantically, "Did you do it?"

"It's for the good of the Sohma family Kyou-kun. It's over. After tonight, everyone, except the Sohma family will forget our relationship with Honda-san," answered Hatori.

==================

Yes, I came. And would my pride mock my real

feelings? Would the love song, the sweet and lovely

smile on your face, be lost among the deepening shadows?

=================

He was living with a neat-freak.

She was living with room-klutz.

And they were driving each other crazy!

"You're going to be late Sohma-kun! Get up, get up!" cheerfully announced Tohru, relishing the groans of dismay coming from Yuki's side of the room. Her roommate was obviously not a morning person and being the _nice_, _considerate _roommate she is, she made sure she woke Yuki up and hour and a half before his classes. "Rise and shine sunshine," chirped Tohru cheerfully, knowing that Yuki could just have cheerfully tossed her out of the window.

Rolling underneath his very warm blankets, Yuki tried to close his eyes and shut out Tohru's chatter. But unfortunately, his wonderful sleep was lost. He wanted to growl in frustration. It's been a month of the same routine but in that course of time, he also got to know a few of Tohru's pet peeves. "Right," said Yuki yawning as he sat up in his bed, sleep bubbles still hovering above his head. He tried to look innocent as he remarked, "Well I can understand you wanting to get up this early, it's our Calculus graded recitation isn't it?" Yuki watched the color drain out of Tohru face and grinned widely. 

One point.

*******

"Kyou-kun?" asked Kagura as she and her cousin were walking side by side towards the university. 

"Hmm?"

Kagura sighed when she realized that Kyou was still deeply thinking, as he had been the last few dayS when Yuki announced to them in full indignation that he was staying in an all-girl's dormitory and that he was living with a fiendish roommate, a girl named Honda Tohru. 

She felt apprehension clutch her heart, she knew she had Kyou's love by default. Everyone knew back then that Tohru was in love with Yuki and so Kyou had turned to Kagura for comfort. But then the accident happened and Tohru was abruptly removed from their lives. Then graduation came and eventually college, and then now, now when they were supposed to make a clean start, Tohru is back in the picture. With no obvious memories of the past.

With each word lancing both pain and pleasure in her heart, Kagura managed to say, "We'll probably be meeting Tohru-kun one of these days..."

Kyou swiveled his head to look at his girlfriend. There was a smile on Kagura's face but her eyes were darkened by an emotion he couldn't read. He nodded slowly, "Yes, we probably will," he agreed.

********

Comical tears were streaming down Tohru's face by the time their Calculus professor dismissed them, but not without leaving a ten-page problem assignment. She barely noticed Uo patting her back comfortingly.

"Cheer up Tohru, this subject is not that important for your course anyway," said Uo.

"But I'm in education! I want to be a teacher! And I have to master math somehow so that I can teach my students!" exclaimed Tohru as she pumped her fists energetically.

A few of their blockmates passed by with sweat-drops on their heads. Yuki, who was surrounded by a group of students (not just girls) rolled his eyes at Tohru's overly loud remark. He resumed talking, trying to schedule his study groups and tutorials.

Uo raised an eyebrow at the students who were practically throwing themselves at Yuki's feet for help in Calculus. "Hmm, looks like the Prince is certainly popular, and smart too."

Tohru finished putting her books inside her backpack as she replied, "Please, don't call him Prince. He's a lousy peeping tom!" She flashed an irritated look at Yuki, who was, annoyingly right as usual. There was a graded recitation in Calculus and she flunked it. 

"Maybe he wasn't really staring at you in the bathroom," began Uo as they walked out of the room.

"Duh! He was standing there, gawking at me!" cried Tohru.

"Maybe his contact lens got fogged up and he was trying to determine whether or not you're a door or something..." suggested Uo.

Exasperated, "I don't think Sohma-kun wears contacts! And-- do contacts fog up?" asked Tohru.

Uo shrugged. "No idea there. But I mean, with the color of his eyes-- it's kinda hard to believe its a natural purple shade," said Uo as she pushed the cafe door open.

"Sohma-kun has lovely, natural purple eyes!" defended Tohru, emphasizing on the word natural.

Uo chuckled. "Did you just say lovely? The eyes of a guy whom you tell me every day, is a pervert, a room klutz, a cleaning disaster, a monster genius, a--" teased Uo, grinning.

Tohru covered her reddening cheeks. "Hey! It was just--- WHOA!" she began before she walked into another person. She stumbled but was caught deftly by a pair of lean, masculine hands. Uo only sighed, Tohru's clumsiness was a natural phenomenon.

"Daijoubu?" asked the guy, his deep voice mesmerizing and full of concern. Tohru found herself looking up into an amazing pair of forest-green eyes. Those amazing eyes were also regarding her with the same interest and Tohru managed to say, "Hai... I'm all right."

Self-consciously, Tohru touched her hair. It was shorter now than her hairstyle in High School but it was still long and styled more fashionably, adorned with a single clip. She sneaked another look at the guy and confirmed her first look, the guy was absolutely gorgeous. In her fascination, she never noticed the people with the guy. 

Green eyes twinkled down at Tohru. "Sorry about that... and would it be terribly bold if I buy you a mocha frappuccino to make up for bumping into you like that? And-- may I know your name?" asked the guy with a disarming smile.

"Honda Tohru," said Tohru a little faintly, not noticing that Uo was exchanging greetings with the guy's friends.

The guy took her hand and held it warmly. "Nice to meet you Tohru-san. My name is Higurashi Ken."

Tohru snatched her hand away, her cheeks red. She still couldn't look directly at the guy. It was unnerving. She turned around and saw Uo talking to Ken's friends. She squinted, thinking that the red-headed guy with the pretty, brown-haired girl looked familiar.

"Tohru-san, forgive my manners, I seem to have forgotten to introduce you to my friends..." began Ken as Uo and the couple broke off their conversation. The red-head immediately stepped forward. 

"I would like you to meet the Sohma's. This is Sohma Kyou and Sohma Kagura. Kyou is my classmate and Kagura is two years ahead of us and is his girlfriend..." introduced Ken with a grin towards Kyou.

Tohru flashed a huge smile at the pair, her eyes open and direct. "Yoroshiku," greeted Tohru as she extended her hand out to the two Sohma's. For a second, she hesitated, feeling as if more than a handshake should be given, especially to the girl but Kyou was already taking her hand, his grip startlingly familiar. She looked up quizzically at Kyou, her gaze questioning but Kyou seemed to be looking for something in her expression. He didn't seem to find it and his broad shoulders slumped slightly.

"Its very nice to meet you," said Kagura loudly, her smile bright and pretty but her eyes shimmered with an emotion Tohru can't understand. Tohru smiled back warmly at the girl. 

Uo stepped forward and draped an arm over Tohru's shoulder. "All right kids, it's been nice meeting you and all but Tohru and I have a date with mocha frappes and pretzels. Ja ne," drawled Uo, watching Ken's expression fall. Tohru looked startled but she smiled and agreed with her friend. As the two girls turned to walk away, Ken stepped forward.

"Ano-- Tohru-san..." began Ken, a small blush climbing his cheeks although he was still pretty confident.

"Nani?" asked Tohru, her cheeks flushing again at his attention.

Ken tugged on his earlobe as he spoke, "Well, I have a gig tonight with my band--"

"You have a band?" interrupted Uo, looking incredulous. But in a way, it kind of made sense. Ken's devastatingly good looks didn't seem to belong to a jock's and his voice was incredible. 

"Yeah and I'm either the vocalist for some tunes or the guitarist. It really depends, we have a good female vocalist in the group too," explained Ken, gaining confidence with each word, his green eyes twinkling.

"Sugoi," said Tohru.

"So as I was saying, we'll be performing in a nearby restaurant bar. Maybe you could drop by? The entrance and the drinks are on me," invited Ken. He added, "Kyou-kun and Kagura-san will be there too."

"Right," said Kyou, frowning a little. 

"Yup," echoed Kagura, her smile looking forced. 

Tohru stiffened beside Uo, obviously not knowing what to say. Uo gave her friend a gentle pinch. She immediately smiled at Ken. "Um, we'll see. Uo-chan and I might be able to drop by if we finish the Calculus homework," answered Tohru.

Ken flashed a blinding smile. "Thanks," he said in English, his diction and pronunciation perfect. Tohru could have fainted then. He waved cheerfully before walking away, following Kyou and Kagura who were in deep conversation.

Tohru and Uo watched Ken and Kyou walking away and when the group was around 10 meters away, Tohru covered her mouth with her hands and squealed in excitement. "Was I dreaming that up?" asked Tohru incredulously as Uo smiled wryly beside her. Tohru hugged herself, wondering at the thrill she was feeling. She's never felt this way before in her life-- well, at least, she can't remember feeling anything like this before! A gorgeous guy actually asked her out!

"No, probably not," answered Uo dryly as she began pulling her dazed friend along with her inside the cafe. 

"I can't believe a guy would actually like me enough to ask me out-- I mean," stammered Tohru.

Uo sighed. "Give me a break Tohru! Back then in High School, two--" Uo broke off, suddenly unable to think of what she was about to say. She frowned, wracking her brain for an information she was supposed to know. But Tohru seemed oblivious to her friend's lapse and seemed to be excited by the simple invitation. Tohru was a late bloomer it seems, when it comes to girl-guy relationships. 

"Uo-chan, I forgot-- I don't have anything to wear for tonight!" burst out Tohru a couple of minutes later when they were about to sit down. Uo groaned. "Come on Tohru, its not like a serious date or anything! Basically, if we go tonight, you'll just be sitting there and watching him perform. Frankly, it might be boring. Someone as good-looking as Ken-san might not be such a good singer," commented Uo.

Tohru glared. "Hey! That's mean-- judging someone by his looks," scolded Tohru as she finished her chicken sandwich. 

Uo threw up her hands in mock surrender. "I'm not judging, I'm assessing. And while I'm at it, what do you think will your roommate say when he finds out that technically, you're going out on a date with a gorgeous hunk of a man who just might rival His Princeliness," said Uo, her eyes twinkling.

Tohru waved her hand breezily. "I'm sure Sohma-kun wouldn't care. Or maybe he might even tell me that the guy is most likely a child molester or a street bum," answered Tohru her eyes darkening a bit. 

Laughing, Uo nodded. She's seen Yuki and Tohru engage in the most unbelievable battle of wits and wills. It would be nice to see the fireworks later, which she felt sure would happen. There was an undeniable animosity between the pair and from Uo's point of view, chemistry and reluctant attraction as well. "Whatever, " replied Uo before biting into her tuna turnover.

********

Yuki choked silently behind his Physics notebook when Tohru announced that she accepted an invitation to go out with some guy. He turned purple from lack of air or maybe it was also from rage, because the silly girl had also met Kyou and Kagura! No doubt his meddling cousins has ogled Honda-san to their curious hearts' delight! He managed to say, "Er-- that's very nice of him," he said before adding under his breath, "And unspeakably foolish."

"What did you say?" asked Tohru, glowering as she turned to look at Yuki who was reading in his bed. 

"Moi?" echoed Yuki, batting his eyelashes innocently.

Tohru groaned. "That was ugly Sohma-kun! And don't deny it, I heard you say foolish," said Tohru as she turned her back to rummage in the cabinet for something to wear but she was smiling as she said that.

Yuki gazed speculatively at his roommate while her back was still turned. He had to admit that Honda-san was very pretty and she had the aura of an angel when she wasn't badgering or pestering him to death. Her eyes were such a nice shade of blue, it reminded him of a clear summer sky. She had a nice smile too and yes, he wouldn't have stared at her in the bathroom if he didn't find her so sexy. He frowned, trying to rein in his unruly thoughts.

"Ne, Sohma-kun, do you think this yellow dress would look good on me," asked Tohru as she turned around, holding a knee-length linen yellow sleeveless dress with a white collar. 

Yuki looked at her and answered briefly, "Aa," before burying his nose in a book once more. Out of nowhere, a mental image of him holding out a yellow ribbon flashed in his mind. And he knew he was giving it to a very special girl. He grimaced, feeling a headache budding.

Tohru looked a little disappointed by his reply and she looked at her choice of apparel doubtfully. She shrugged and then cleared her throat loudly. "Ano, Sohma-kun I would like to ask you to leave the room because I want to dress up," Tohru said loudly.

He gave her an incredulous look. "What makes you think I'd move out? This is my room too," Yuki said. 

There was a brief lull in the room. And then an explosion.

"HENTAI! " Trying to look at me while I'm dressing! Why, you oughta be ashamed--" began Tohru and as if right on cue, their dormitory mistress, Ukano-san knocked sharply on the door. 

"Mr. Sohma, please behave yourself," sternly berated Ukano, making Yuki sit and up walk away from their room as if on fire.

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Yuki as he stomped angrily out the room, his Physics notebook in his arms. He gave Tohru a dirty look and said, "The guy who asked you out probably has much brains as a gnat." 

"Whatever you say Mr. Rocket Scientist Ecchi!" Tohru yelled back when Yuki slammed their door close.

*********

"Ooh! Everything's sooo exciting!" rhapsodized Ayame as he waltzed around Shigure's living room. The dog merely rolled his eyes at his cousin as he continued to listen to Kagura over the phone.

"So Tohru-kun doesn't remember anything at all?" asked Shigure one more time as he tapped his fingers.

On the other side of the line, Kagura answered, "Hai and Tohru-san doesn't seem to be all that different-- I really can't understand why Yu-chan has labeled her his roommate from hell. She's still quite sweet and from what I've observed this afternoon, a head-turner."

"Tohru turns guys heads?" asked Momiji in alarm as he was eavesdropping on the extension. 

"Baka! I meant that she's grown even prettier and there's an aura about her that's really quite appealing," scolded Kagura. 

"Isn't it amazing that Yuki winds up as Honda-san's roommate when there are so many dormitories in Tokyo University? I think that's fate," commented Haru as he sat playing with Kisa.

"Gure-san! We must go to Tokyo U! I have to see my brother! I want to see how he's doing with Princess Tohru!" exclaimed Ayame as he popped up beside Shigure, waving his hands wildly.

Shigure shushed Ayame who refused to follow him as usual. So Shigure made his decision, "Thank you for calling home again Kagura. We really missed you. Hope you and Kyou-kun are doing okay living together--" began Shigure.

"Arigato Shigure-san," said Kagura in a choked voice, suddenly overcome by emotions.

"-- and remember, safe sex is good sex," ended Shigure with a laugh.

Shigure put the phone down immediately, cutting off Kagura's explosion on the other line. He faced his cousins, a glint in his eye. With a slow drawl that forced everyone to listen, Shigure asked his audience, "Who's up for a weekend road-trip to Tokyo University?"

TBC

=============

A/N: GAH! Gomen nasai for the very late update! I've been busy with some stuff and I've been coming up with a whole new Yukiru fic. So basically, this time this Yukiru fic is an AU and guess what-- A MUSICAL! It's titled "Close To You" and will be coming out pretty soon. Basically, Furuba characters would be bursting into a song every scene or so and its really like Grease or Chicago. 

So back to Beyond Forgetting, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter coz there's more to come! Please review! Jo-chan would upload faster if my reviews reach 40+! Thanks and God bless! For any typo errors, please forgive me! It's quite hard for me on my schedule to check what I write. I could really use a beta-reader! Help!

Beyond Forgetting

Chapter 3- The Day The Sohma's Came

Jo-chan


End file.
